


Rings and Roses

by agent_stark_fbi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Valentine's Day, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 00:17:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3360710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_stark_fbi/pseuds/agent_stark_fbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel always makes Valentine's Day special for the two of them, but this year it's Dean's turn, and he's determined not to disappoint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rings and Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy Destiel one-shot I wrote for Valentine's Day! Sorry it's a bit late. XD Meant to be a continuation of my in-progress fanfic "Je T'aime", but I made sure to make it work as a stand alone as well. Enjoy! :D

“Where are we going, Dean?”

“You’ll see.” He grinned excitedly, leading his blindfolded boyfriend by the hand. Today was Valentine’s Day, and for the past 2 years the two had been a couple Castiel had always managed to make the special date memorable. But this year - this year it was Dean’s turn, and he was determined not to disappoint. 

So far the night had been a success. Castiel had arrived at his boyfriend’s apartment to find the man waiting inside with a bundle of a dozen red roses and a home cooked, candle lit dinner for two. Cas may have been the better cook in the relationship, but the gesture was more romantic than any meal at a fancy restaurant could have ever hoped to be. In fact, the evening had been so wonderful thus far the young man couldn’t imagine there could possibly be more.

Castiel followed obediently, his curiosity and anticipation growing as Dean led him to their final destination. When his feet left the concrete sidewalk and met crisp grass he cocked his head in confusion. No matter how hard he tried to think of a possible explanation, his imagination failed him.

It wasn’t long before Dean brought him to a halt, letting go of the other man’s hand to circle around behind him and fiddle with the blindfold obscuring his sight.

“We’re here.” He whispered into his boyfriend’s ear, gently removing the thick fabric from around the Cas’ head.

Before them stood a large maple tree, pink string lights and lanterns hung delicately from it’s lower branches, illuminating the scene in the darkness. Below the tree rose petals littered the ground, their smell lifting into the air around them with the gentle, cool breeze. Beside the trunk sat a wooden bench with which Castiel was very familiar, adorned with flowers and lights that matched the ones above.

“It’s beautiful…” Cas muttered in awe, taking in the simple, yet perfect decor. 

“Glad you like it.” Dean chuckled, entwining their fingers and pulling the other man forward until they stood together under the tree, the lights casting a warm glow over their features. 

“This is where we first met.” Cas observed, a small smile forming on his soft, pink lips. It hadn’t taken long to realize why Dean chose to bring him to this particular location.

Dean nodded, gazing fondly into the deep blue eyes of his love. “Not exactly a fond memory, but-”

Castiel shook his head in disagreement. “Every memory I have of you is a pleasant one, Dean.”

“All of them?” He asked, eyebrows raising in question.

“Yes.” Castiel gazed into the beautiful green eyes he had come to love so dearly. “I am happiest when I am with you.”

“Me too, Cas. Me too.” Dean pulled his boyfriend closer and pressed their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss. 

Castiel pulled away when he heard the first few notes of a slow, beautiful song. It was a tune he recognized instantly - “Bloom” by The Paper Kites.

“Our song.” He gasped, voice cracking ever so slightly with emotion.

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean smiled, bringing one hand to his boyfriend’s waist and holding the other tightly as he pulled the man closer. “Our song.”

Logically Cas knew that the perfectly timed music meant they were being watched, but he didn’t care. As he danced with Dean the rest of the world seemed to melt away, leaving just the two of them to bask in the presence of one another. The little space between them gradually grew smaller and smaller until their bodies were pressed tightly together, as if no amount of contact would ever be enough. 

Castiel rested his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, enjoying the scent of his cologne and listening as the other man softly sang the lyrics into his ear. It was out of tune, but that didn’t stop the warm, fuzzy feeling building in his chest. Dean may not have been the best singer, but the sound his voice was the most beautiful thing on Earth.

“I love you, Dean.” Cas murmured, sighing contentedly against his lover’s neck as the song came to an end.

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean pulled him into a warm embrace before pulling him to the bench and sitting beside him. “You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me.”

“As are you.”

“I know I’m not the best boyfriend in the world, but-”

“Dean.” Castiel squeezed his hand affectionately, “I could have never asked for anyone more perfect.” 

At that the other man grinned a bit sheepishly. “Cas, I love you so much.” He spoke with sincerity as he reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a small black box. He rose from the bench and sunk down on one knee in front of ‘his angel’. “I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else, so… Will you marry me?”

Castiel let out a nearly inaudible gasp, tears of joy forming in his deep blue eyes. “Yes.” He replied, his voice breaking. “Yes, Dean. Of course.”

Dean smiled widely with pride as he slid the silver, diamond studded band onto his new fiance’s finger. Before he could rise fully to his feet he found himself wrapped in Cas’ arms, nearly tackled to the ground by the sudden embrace. He held the other man tightly and pressed their lips together, the two sharing a more passionate kiss than ever before and ignoring the excessive cheering of Sam and Gabriel hiding somewhere nearby in the darkness.


End file.
